Mi hijo me odia
by angekila
Summary: Hana nació y Yoh tiene que lidiar con algo para lo que nunca fue entrenado: la paternidad. One-Shot con varios minimomentos del Asakura menor como todo un padre de familia.


Shaman King no me pertenece

* * *

Mi hijo me odia.

* * *

Oh, mira a ese hermoso bebé durmiente. Tan tranquilo y feliz por todo lo que le rodea pero ¿¡Por qué el mío no se ve así?! Apagué el televisor y me dirigí a la habitación del recién nacido. Un mes llevaba ese niño en esta pensión y mi ideal de vida tranquila no incluía esta parte de la paternidad. No me malinterpreten, mi hijo es el hombre que más amo en la vida pero de dónde diablos le sale tanto... ustedes saben. ¿Acaso la leche materna es perjudicial para la salud? El entrenamiento en el infierno no me preparó para limpiar el trasero de un bebé por horas.

Y no es solo la materia, es ese olor tan peculiar. Ni Los de Horo Horo apestan tanto.

—Vamos, Hana, mamá está durmiendo colabora con papá y deja que te cambie el pañal.

Hijo de Anna tenía que ser pues lo siguiente que sentí en mi rostro fue un líquido proveniente de la uretra de mi hijo.

—¡Suficiente!

Tomé uno de los pañitos y comencé a limpiarlo. Eso había sido fácil. Ahora tenía una pregunta mucho más importante ¡¿Cómo se pone un pañal!? Vi a Anna hacerlo un montón de veces y parecía fácil así que no tenía por qué preocuparme ¿verdad?

Intento número 1: fracaso. No lo apreté lo suficiente y cayó al suelo.

¿Y si lo dejo sin pañal?

Intento número 2: éxito.

Y claramente fue un éxito porque Tamao me ayudó a hacerlo.

Bebé 1 – Yoh 0

**...**

El llanto nos despertó. De nuevo.

—Es tu turno —escuché a Anna balbucear.

—Yo fui ayer —respondí dándole la espalda. Como si eso evitara mi responsabilidad como padre.

—No mientas —había alzado la voz.

—No lo hago —Sí lo hacía, claramente lo hacía.

—¡¿Yoh?! —Y esta vez sí fue un regaño.

—Ya vooy.

Me desperté del futón que compartía con Anna, porque sí, si ya tenemos un hijo juntos ¿para qué íbamos a seguir separados? El bebé dormía en la habitación contigua así que no tardaría mucho en llegar y calmarlo. Lo saqué de la cuna y su llanto no paraba.

—¿Por qué me odias, Hana?

Y eso pareció alentarlo.

Un grito más. Unas cuantas lágrimas más.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Luego recordé que él no podía comer a deshoras y que Anna me mataría si le diera alguna de las botellas de reserva de la nevera. Lo mecí un poco más pero no se tranquilizaba.

—¿Acaso es porque me gusta Bob?

Siguió llorando.

¿Cómo es que Anna hacía esto todo el tiempo?

Mi cara de cansancio pareció agradarle porque en seguida comenzó a calmarse.

—Esto te gusta ¿no? Ver sufrir a tu padre.

Y por primera vez en el mes hice sonreír a mi hijo.

Bebé 1 - Yoh 1

Aunque luego descubrí que lloraba porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

Bebé 2 – Yoh 1

**…**

—Debes actuar como un adulto e involucrarte más con Hana —Ren acabó su cuarta botella de leche del día.

—¿Cómo es que no se cuidaron? Esas cosas se aprenden en colegio. —¿Acaso Horo Horo sabía más de estas cosas que yo?

—¿Acaso fue en la noche antes irnos a Norteamérica, don Yoh? —Me sonrojé. Mucho, cabe aclarar.

—En primer lugar —hablé mirando a Ren— Me involucro, lo hago, pero la paternidad no es fácil —Vi a Horo— No se nos ocurrió —finalmente miré a Ryu— Sí. Fue esa noche.

—¿Por eso Amidamaru no estaba en casa esa noche?

Nunca tengan amigos.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Y sí, Manta, supongo que fue por eso.

—No puedes culparnos —Ren abrió su quinta botella— ese niño es lo más emocionante que nos ha pasado desde que se acabó el torneo.

Era verdad.

—Además eres el único que tiene algo nuevo para hacer porque, míranos, yo sigo en la granja, Manta estudiando, Ryu vagando por el mundo, Ren sigue siendo un quisquilloso insoportable que no tolera a su papá.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue cómo el pico de la cabeza de Ren tocaba el techo, que su posesión alcanzaba el 100% de su capacidad y que la mesa de Ping Pon de la pensión se partía en dos.

Esto no involucraba a Hana pero era una pérdida para mí.

Bebé 3 – Yoh 1

**…**

—Puedes ir a un grupo de padres —Anna habló sin mirarme— pueden enseñarte muchas cosas y conocerás a otros padres. Quizá te falte eso.

—Pensarán que soy su hermano mayor y no su padre —era verdad, teníamos 16— sé que crees que es lo mejor pero no haré eso que me pides.

—Entonces pasa más tiempo con él. Ni siquiera lo bañas.

—¿Estás loca? El bebé puede ahogarse

—Jamás pensé que la paternidad te volviera tan paranoico. Es tu hijo, ¡no le tengas miedo!

—¡No temo! —alcé la voz— Anna no sé hacerlo, no quiero que algo salga mal.

Anna puso una de sus manos en las mías.

—Que no se te olvide que yo también estoy aprendiendo y que no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien. Tu abuela y tu madre tampoco han sigo grandes consejeras así que no ha sido fácil y seguirá sin serlo si sigues así.

Anna tenía razón. Mucha razón.

Hana era nuestro hijo y la responsabilidad estaba cayendo solo sobre ella.

—¿Y si buscamos en internet?

—No pienso pagar un servicio de esos. Suficiente tenemos con el teléfono.

—Podemos decirle a Manta que nos preste su computadora.

La vi pensar. Podría funcionar.

Victoria para mí.

Bebé 3 – Yoh 2

**…**

—Hana, di papá.

—Mamá.

—No, Hana, papá. Pe - A, Pe -a, papá.

—Mamá.

—¡No!

Los genes de Anna eran innegables.

—Amamuba —Dijo el rubio emocionado.

—Así es, Asakura. Eres un Asakura y yo soy tu papá.

—Mamá

Ya sabía quién era el favorito.

—Nana Amamuba

—Hana Asakura —repetí de vuelta

—Mamá, Anna

—Sí ese es el nombre de mamá. Ahora di el nombre de papá: Yoh

—Lyu

—No, Hana, Yoh

—Holo Holo

—No...

—Len

—Yoh. Repite, Yoh

—Mausto

—Hana, por favor...

—¡Hao!

Bebé 4 – Yoh 2

**…**

¿A qué temperatura debía estar la leche? Recuerdo que Anna antes de salir me había dado las indicaciones necesarias para atender cualquier eventualidad con el bebé ¿y dónde estaba yo? Entrenando, claro que sí. Así que la culpa era totalmente de ella.

—Muy bien, esto es fácil. Hazlo como en las novelas turcas que ve Anna en las tardes.

Saqué una de las botellas de reserva de la nevera.

¿Una botella era suficiente? ¿Demasiada?

Calenté un poco la leche y puse unas gotas en el dorso de mi mano. Aún estaba fría.

Hana sintió mi desesperación y comenzó a llorar.

¿Por qué era tan difícil tener contenta a esa criatura del demonio?

Le subí al fuego en un vano intento de calentar más rápido la leche. Tomé a mi hijo en brazos para arrullarlo pero no funcionó.

Le bajé al fuego, probé la leche y sí, ahora estaba muy caliente.

¿Acaso esto era un castigo de mi hermano?

Hana lloró más fuerte y yo tuve que sacar una nueva reserva.

Ahora Anna me duplicaría el entrenamiento.

Bebé 5 – Yoh 2

**…**

Me asusté al sentir un cuerpo sentado en mi vientre.

—¿Qué haces? —Atiné a decir cuando la boca de la mujer fue a parar al punto sensible de mi cuello.

—No hay nadie en casa

Anna me besó y en medio de mi consternación le correspondí a medias. Me quitó la camisa y que ella comenzara a generar fricción entre nuestras partes privadas no estaba ayudando mucho a mi idea de mantener la calma.

Se quitó el vestido y no tenía sostén. Iba muy en serio.

—¿Y Hana? —¿Ahora sí se me ocurría ser un padre modelo?

—Aprovechemos que está dormido.

Anna seguía frotando, lamiendo y mordiendo, pero yo no podía responder. Aún me sentía nervioso por el despertar tan violento.

Miró mi entrepierna y nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy algo nervioso.

—No es nuestra primera vez.

Claramente no lo era. Era la segunda.

—Lo sé, es solo que pensé que esta vez sería diferente. —La vi confundirse— Algo más romántica. Ya sabes... Tierna y delicada. —¿Desde cuándo soy cursi?

Anna se bajó de mi cuerpo y se sentó a mi lado en el futón.

—¿No piensas que fue así hace un año?

Lo fue, claro que lo fue.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

Y sí, ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Me lancé sobre ella y correspondió gustosa

—He esperado esto tantos meses —Dijo cuando llevé mis labios a sus senos

—Yo igual —Y comencé a besarlos.

Pero claro, recuerden que Hana me odia.

—El bebé

—Déjalo

—Está llorando

—Una pesadilla quizá

—Puede tener hambre

—Nosotros también

Me miró fijamente y entendí que efectivamente debíamos parar.

—Iré yo.

Anna dejó la habitación y ahí estaba la cosa en mi entrepierna. Ya era muy tarde.

Bebé 6 – Yoh 2

**…**

Una noche más en la pensión y después de tantas semanas —meses— Anna y yo estamos repitiendo el acto con el que trajimos a Hana al mundo.

—Los compraste ¿Verdad?

Claro que los había comprado. Tuve que disfrazarme para evitar la vergüenza.

Un beso por acá, otro por allá y wow, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía la piel de Anna en contacto con la mía.

—Hazlo —demandó cuando ya no había más ropa entre nosotros

Saqué los condones de mi mochila y haciendo uso de los vídeos de internet logré ponérmelo

—Esta vez no habrá una sorpresa en nueve meses —volví a besarla mientras la recostaba en el futón

—Bueno, recuerda que no son 100% efectivos. —De repente, en mi cabeza se formó una imagen de mil bebés llenando la casa y toda la lujuria del momento se había ido al piso— ¿Yoh?

Y esa noche no hubo mucho movimiento en el cuarto.

Bebé 50 – Yoh -20

¿Cómo iba el marcador?

**…**

Esa noche en particular no hubo turnos, ni siquiera estaba llorando, solo queríamos estar con él y verlo dormir un rato.

—Es hermoso ¿No lo crees?

—Bueno, lo hicimos con mucho amor —la vi sonrojarse.

—Idiota.

Y ahí, mientras Anna sonreía y mi hijo dormía, supe que no importaba el marcador porque sin importar lo que pasara, ni cómo sucediera, yo había ganado.

**Fin**

Holacarebolas, la eterna luz me iluminó y volví (?) Mentirashhhh

Resulta que para la copa América aposté con RedGlossyLips y como el partido se fue a penales pues nada, ajaja cada una pagó una apuesta. Pueden buscar el Fanfic de ella en la sección de HunterXHunter.

En cuánto al fic ¿Les gustó? ¿Cómo se imaginan a Yoh como padre? ¡Háganmelo saber con un review!

Muchas gracias por leer. (L)

Pd: Ya sé que tengo un fanfic a medias y en estos días* subo el final.

* En algunas semanas.


End file.
